Thor: Ragnarok Trivia
Trivia about Thor: Ragnarok. *Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost were originally hired to write the script for the film in 2014. *In Norse mythology, "Ragnarok" refers to a doomsday scenario; a battle that causes the deaths of most of the major gods, including Thor, Odin, Loki and Heimdall, and ultimately concludes with the end of the universe. *In the comics, Ragnarok is a robotic clone of Thor, created by Tony Stark, Hank Pym and Reed Richards to assist in the Marvel "Civil War" event. The real Thor was on Asgard during the war, and was displeased when he found out he had been impersonated. He later encountered the robot and destroyed it after a lengthy battle. *Kevin Fiege explained at the Marvel Event in October 2014 that 'Ragnarok' meant "The end of all things" and that this film will have a similar impact on the Marvel Cinematic Universe as 'The Winter Soldier' did in 2014 with the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jaimie Alexander revealed that Captain America: Civil War will play a key role in setting up this film. *Jaimie Alexander has stated in an interview that she may not appear in the film as Lady Sif, due to her commitment on the TV series Blindspot. *Although the movie's title will more likely refer to the actual "Twilight of the Gods", there is also a character in the comics named Ragnarok, who is a cyborg clone of Thor. *Early production rumours suggested that Kenneth Branagh would be returning to the helm to direct this film having directed Thor back in 2011, however Marvel producer Kevin Fiege has since denied those claims. *The studio hired Taika Waititi over Ruben Fleischer, Rob Letterman and Rawson Marshall Thurber to direct the film. *Thor is the only Marvel Studios franchise to have three different directors for each film: Kenneth Branagh directed Thor and Alan Taylor directed Thor: The Dark World. *This is the first film in the Thor trilogy that Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and Erik Selvig won't appear. *Cate Blanchett and Karl Urban are the 11th and the 12h actors from the J.R.R. Tolkien films to enter the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Karl Urban is the fifth actor from the Star Trek franchise to enter the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The film will loosely adapt the Planet Hulk arc from the comics. *Eric Pearson was a production writer on set. *Director Taika Waititi wanted John C. Reilly's Rhomann Dey to appear in the film. *Taika Waititi said in a Reddit AMA that he was unsure if he'd return for a sequel and that it would be a "dream come true" to return to do more short films, even going on to say for Marvel to call him for "more One Shots". *Stan Lee; comic-book writer who created Thor and the Hulk, appears as the barber who cuts Thor's hair. *Thor's "friend from work" line about the Hulk was suggested to Chris Hemsworth by a Make-A-Wish child who paid a visit to the set on the day the scene was filmed. *Eighty percent of the dialogue in the film was improvised, in order to create a "very loose and collaborative mood" among the cast. *Taika Waititi based Korg's character on Polynesian bouncers: "We wanted to change the idea of what a hulking guy made of rocks could be. He's huge and heavy, but with a light soul, and he's funny and friendly". *Cate Blanchett accepted a role in this movie to please her children, who are Marvel comics fans. Blanchett's eldest son Dashiell John Upton suggested she take the role of Hela, saying it'd be a career boost. *The Grandmaster's tower features statues of his champions, who are notable figures from Marvel comics; **The Greek god Ares. **The alien being Beta Ray Bil. **The supernatural entity Man-Thing. **The android monster the Bi-Beast. *Before the sets created for Marvel's Doctor Strange were demolished, Waititi took advantage of them by writing and filming a scene for Ragnarok featuring Thor meeting Benedict Cumberbatch's Stephen Strange. Marvel and Doctor Strange director Scott Derrickson felt the scene was "kind of perfect" to show Strange joining the wider MCU after his stand-alone introduction in that film, so the scene appears during the credits of Doctor Strange (2016). *This marks the first time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that Lou Ferrigno is not voicing the Hulk, Mark Ruffalo voiced Hulk instead, while Ferrigno voiced Hulk in The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron. *The song heard in the trailer and Thor's first/last battles is Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song". It was specifically chosen because its lyrics make mention of Norse religion. *In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is translated as "The Fate of the Gods", although it is often confused with the word "Götterdämmerung". The myth tells of the eventual destruction of the universe and mankind, as well as the deaths of several key figures in Norse Mythology, such as the gods Odin, Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Freyr, Sol, and Tyr, and the monsters, a.k.a. jotun, Fenris, and Jörmungandr. A new generation of gods, the children of Odin, Thor, and Sol specifically, will take the place of the old ones, as the cycle of the world starts anew. *Hela (Cate Blanchett) is the first main villain in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film to be female, but not the first in the entire MCU. The first female main villain was AIDA from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fourth season. *Director Taika Waititi said that he wanted to showcase Chris Hemsworth's comedic talent in this film: "He is so good and underutilized in that department. He's legitimately one of the funniest things in this film". *Taika Waititi described the film as a "1970s and 80s science fiction fantasy, the most "out there" of all the "Marvel movies". He cited Big Trouble in Little China (1986) as a major influence on the film: "It's a fun adventure film that has big stakes, but also has a breakneck speed and takes you on a crazy adventure". *According to Producer Kevin Feige, this film plays a significant role in setting up Avengers: Infinity War. *When Thor becomes a gladiator, he has his signature long hair cut short. In ancient Roman history, slaves whom were sent to gladiator school and trained as gladiators had their hair cut short. *Sif was originally supposed to appear in the film, but actress Jaimie Alexander's shooting schedule for the third season of her TV series Blindspot (2015) clashed with this film's schedule. It was decided to have the character written out with producer Kevin Feige saying that Sif was on a mission during the same time as Ragnarok. *On Earth, Thor disguises his hammer Mjolnir as an umbrella. In the comics, whenever Thor took on the mortal form of Dr Donald Blake he disguised Mjolnir as a walking stick. *Taika Waititi appears in this film as the alien being Korg. Waititi is the second Marvel film Director to have a major role in his own film, after Jon Favreau (who directed the first two Iron Man films, and appeared as "Happy" Hogan in the Marvel Cinematic Universe). *Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" appears in the film, and the trailer. This is noteworthy, because Led Zeppelin is notorious for very rarely licensing out their music for use in feature films, television series, or video games. The majority of other films that have had Led Zeppelin music are related to rock journalist Cameron Crowe (Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Almost Famous), making this one of the few films to feature Zeppelin music that in no way involves Crowe. *In the comics, the Grandmaster has blue skin. Taika Waititi decided against applying blue on Jeff Goldblum, because he felt Goldblum was a good enough actor to not need it, and because Goldblum had already played a blue-colored character in Earth Girls Are Easy. *To prepare for her role as Hela, Cate Blanchett studied capoeira, a Brazilian martial art. *Chris Hemsworth had to bulk up again for his role as the mighty god Thor. He had to follow a strict diet, and work out six to seven times a week, and eat around 6000 calories a day. *Tessa Thompson based her performance as Valkyrie on Sarah Connor from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *In the scene where Thor is about to be introduced to the Grandmaster an instrumental version of "Pure Imagination" from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory plays in the background. *Mark Ruffalo has hinted that his appearance in this movie will primarily be as Hulk, not as Bruce Banner and the Hulk equally, as it has been, in his previous appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The film was retitled in Japan as "Thor: Battle Royale", an homage to the Koushun Takami story "Battle Royale", about people who are imprisoned in an arena and seek escape. *This is the first film that Sam Neill and Jeff Goldblum have appeared in together since Jurassic Park. *Tom Hiddleston and Idris Elba's highest billing to date in any Marvel movie. *This film releases in 2017, the 55th anniversary of the debut of Thor (August 1962) and The Incredible Hulk (May 1962), as well as the centennial of their co-Creator Jack Kirby. *Chris Hemsworth's trainer, Luke Zocchi, revealed that Hemsworth put on twenty pounds of muscle for his role in the film, taking his weight over two hundred pounds for the film, by following an "old-school bodybuilding regime lifting a large weight-load for small number of reps". Zocchi revealed Hemsworth's favorite body part to train was his biceps, saying, "We design the workout around the body parts he is gonna be showing off the most, he's gonna have his arms and shoulders showing (through the sleeveless armor), so that's the thing we really focus on building up. He probably bicep curls thirty kilo dumbbells on average, each hand, so one hundred twenty pounds total. We always do seated incline curls, standing curls, and hammer curls. We started lighter and slowly, progressively get heavier". Zocchi said they are trying to deliver Hemsworth's best physique yet for this film. *Cate Blanchett's youngest son Ignatius Martin Upton, acquired a cameo role in the film. *A panel in the Grandmaster's (Jeff Goldblum's) viewing room is decorated with Jack Kirby artwork that comes from the the Marvel comic "Fantastic Four" #64 (July 1967). *According to Taika Waititi, while the film adapts the "Planet Hulk" storyline, Hulk wasn't going to be in the film at all; it was only supposed to be Thor stranded on an alien battlefield-world. *Cate Blanchett played Hela in a motion-capture suit, because of Hela's ability to shapeshift her body. She said this was a bit awkward, since she got confused in a few scenes. *In the comics and Norse myth, Valkyrie was a fair-skinned, blonde, Viking warrior-woman. In this film, she is played by Afro-Panamanian actress Tessa Thompson. According to Taika Waititi, this was a not deliberate decision to diversify the film, but to choose the best person; "You're working with comic-book Vikings, so you have to look at the source material as a very loose inspiration. A character's skin tone and hair color doesn't matter. I think the story is king, and you want the best person for the job, and Tessa was the best person". *Jeff Goldblum was previously considered for the role of Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk in Hulk. *This film releases in 2017, along with Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) and Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). This marks the first time the Marvel Cinematic Universe has released three films in the same year. *Chapter Five of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *A street on Sakaar is named "Kirby Way", after Marvel artist/writer Jack Kirby. *Chris Hemsworth plays Thor in the film, while his older brother Luke Hemsworth plays Thor in a play within the film. Their younger sibling Liam Hemsworth was considered for the role of Thor. *Taika Waititi cited the heroic team-ups in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, 48 Hrs., Withnail & I, Midnight Run, Planes, Trains & Automobiles and Big Trouble in Little China as influences on the heroes' dynamic in this film. *Charlize Theron was considered for the role of Hela. *Korg (Taika Waititi) offers Thor a three-pronged wooden spear, saying "it's not much use unless you want to kill three vampires who are all clustered together", a clear reference to Waititi's previous film What We Do in the Shadows, about a group of vampires who live together. *Valkyrie wears two armors based on her "Defenders" outfits in the comics; **On Sakaar, she has a leather outfit that comes from her 2013 "Fearless Defenders" comic. **She later dons a silver-gold full-body armor, her "Defenders" armor from the 70s. *Taika Waititi consulted with theoretical physicist Clifford Johnson, who previously consulted on the second season of Agent Carter (2015), on space travel, and allowed Johnson to view early drafts of the script. Johnson felt Waititi was "receptive and super-excited" about the information he provided, and Johnson gave him physics ideas that could "wink at some of the classic old Thor stuff". *The comment made during the play where Loki asks Thor for forgiveness for turning Thor into a frog is based on Thor volume 1 issues 364-366 during Walter Simonson's run of the comic. Thor was turned into a enormous bullfrog and, after an adventure in the sewers of New York City, would eventually lift his hammer, turning into a 6' 6" fighting mad "thunder frog" before returning home to convince Loki to restore Thor to his human form. *On his Instagram and Twitter accounts, Mark Ruffalo referred to his motion-capture suit as his "legendary man-canceling suit". *Thor wields a mace in his fight with the Incredible Hulk. In the comics, this mace was used by Thor's ally, Hercules. *When shipping out promotional materials for this movie, it was given the code name "Creature Report" to discourage theft. *Thor calls his team the Revengers. In the film, it is a counterpart to the Avengers ("revenge" and "avenge" have the same meaning - to strike back); in the comics, the Revengers were a team of supervillains/anti-heroes made to oppose the Avengers. *Taika Waititi describes Ragnarok as reinvention; "While Ragnarok traditionally means the end of everything, in the context of the film it means disassembling what's already there, and rebuilding it. To me, it's stripping down the establishment, and then building it up in a new way, which is almost like this cyclic idea of Ragnarok. I love heroes that really go through ordeals and then come out the other end completely changed. That's way more exciting and interesting. You can never go back from that". *Four of the male cast have appeared in at least one Star Trek movie; **Karl Urban (Skurge) played Dr. McCoy in Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, and Star Trek Beyond. **Chris Hemsworth (Thor) was Lieutenant George Kirk in Star Trek and Untitled Star Trek Sequel. **Benedict Cumberbatch (Dr. Strange) played Khan in Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013). **Idris Elba (Heimdall) played Krall in Star Trek: Beyond (2016). *The filmmakers cite Big Trouble in Little China (1986)'s Jack Burton as an influence on Thor; "What's the version of Thor just wanting to get his truck back? He is the one looking at the world and bringing a certain sarcasm and irony to this cosmic landscape". *In the comics event "Civil War", Reed Richards, Tony Stark amd Hank Pym, created a cyborg clone of Thor, called Ragnarok. *Topaz (Rachel House) is an ally of the Grandmaster (Jeff Goldblum) in this film. In the comics, she was a sorceress. *The Grandmaster's cousin Carlo, who got melted, is named after comic book artist, Carlo Pagulayan. Pagulayan was the artist who created the character Korg. He was responsible along with writer Greg Pak for the Incredible Hulk comics between 2006-2007 and the Planet Hulk storyline. Both of them were given a special mention of thanks at the closing credits. *The names of the various space ships in this movie are a nod to Australia's Holden car marque. They are model names of various iconic models, such as the Commodore, Torana, Statesman and Kingswood. *Although the film is technically Thor's third solo outing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he appeared in both Avengers movies and Doctor Strange (2016), making this his sixth appearance in the franchise, not including the Team Thor promo videos for this film. *Thor's first appearance on-screen was as second lead in a Hulk-centered tv movie; The Incredible Hulk Returns. *Clancy Brown, who voices Surtur, had previously played Odin in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *First "Thor" film to not feature Natalie Portman, Kat Dennings, or Stellan Skarsgård. *Along with Iron Man, Thor is the only other Marvel Studios franchise to have three different composers for each film; Patrick Doyle scored Thor (2011), Brian Tyler scored Thor: The Dark World (2013), and Mark Mothersbaugh scored this film. *Ruben Fleischer, Rob Letterman, and Rawson Marshall Thurber were considered to direct the film. Fleischer and Thurber were also candidates to direct Ant-Man. *Thor is currently the only Avenger who has a shirtless scene in all three of his solo films. In addition to that, he also had a shirtless scene in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). *In the film, Valkyrie rides a winged horse. According to comics, the horse is named Aragorn. Aragorn is a major hero in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and Cate Blanchett (Hela) and Karl Urban (Skurge) played Aragorn's allies Galadriel and Eomer. *Loki's play mentions a time when he turned Thor into a frog. This is a reference to a Walter Simonson story where Loki briefly turned Thor into a frog (but he was able to meet a frog named Puddlegulp and share his power with him, turning him into Throg the Frog of Thunder). *Cinematographer Javier Aguirresarobe described working on the film as both satisfying and frustrating; "As a Cinematographer, your function is to achieve a technically flawless image, to the service of the Director, and a key character of production, which is the Visual Effects Supervisor. At times, it is difficult to know where you are inside the movie, but I am very happy to have been able to respond to such incredible technical requirement". *The retirement home in New York City is named "Shady Acres", the same name as the psychiatric institute in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, which was a play on that film's director Tom Shadyac. *Cate Blanchett discussed with Marvel and Taika Waititi to help define when Hela would be masked, and when she would not be. *Valkyrie carries the designation of SR-142. In the comics, Valkyrie was briefly a mortal woman named Samantha Parrington, who served as an adversary for the Hulk in "The Incredible Hulk #142" (August 1971). *The song that plays during the opening and final battles references Valhalla, the hall located in Asgard where those fallen in battle are carried by Valkyries and laid to rest until called upon by Odin in Ragnarok. In the film they are ironically called upon by Hela to begin Ragnarok. *Korg is a member of the Kronan race and made his debut in Journey into Mystery #83, where he was defeated by Thor. He is most known for his appearance in Planet Hulk, where he fought with the Hulk and his Warbound on Sakaar to defeat the Red King, and in World War Hulk, where he assisted the Hulk in his revenge against the heroes who shot him into space following the destruction of Sakaar. *The filmmakers cite the work and art of "Thor" writers Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Walter Simonson, and Jason Aaron as an influence on the film. *This marks the third time that Sam Neill and Samuel L. Jackson have appeared in the same cinematic universe without having a scene together. Neill appeared in The Hunt for Red October (1990), while Jackson appeared in the sequel, Patriot Games (1992). The two also appeared in Jurassic Park (1993), along with Jeff Goldblum. *Director Taika Waititi named all of the spaceships in the film after Holden model cars, such as the Commodore and the Statesman. *Tessa Thompson revealed that Valkyrie is bisexual. *First film from director Taika Waititi that was not also written by him. *During Thor's bout with the Hulk, there is a red character standing behind the Grandmaster who resembles Arishem of the Celestials from the comics. *Jeff Goldblum and Sam Neill appeared in Jurassic Park alongside Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Fury in the MCU films). *Jeff Goldblum starred with Chris Hemsworth's brother, Liam Hemsworth, in Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). *Cate Blanchett (Hela) had starred alongside John Rhys-Davies in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Rhys-Davies had previously voiced Thor in Fantastic Four. *Thor director Taika Waititi revealed that his character was named Korg, "like the piano". *In the early 1990's legendary Incredible Hulk writer Peter David was asked who he'd like to see portray Bruce Banner/Hulk in a big screen feature film, his choice at the time was Sir Kenneth Branagh who would later direct the first Thor (2011). *The film's cast includes two Oscar winners: Cate Blanchett and Sir Anthony Hopkins; and two Oscar nominees: Mark Ruffalo and Benedict Cumberbatch. *This movie marks the third time that a Kronan has appeared in the marvel cinematic universe. The first was in the opening battle of Thor: The Dark World, then in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 as Rocket and Yondu venture to Ego's planet and now as Korg. *Cameo - Stan Lee: comic-book writer who created Thor and the Hulk, appears as the barber who cuts Thor's hair. *Matt Damon, Sam Neill and Chris Hemsworth's brother Luke all make cameos as actors in a play recreating a scene from Thor: The Dark World. They play Loki, Odin and Thor respectively. *Sir Anthony Hopkins had decided against returning as Odin, but upon reading the story, he changed his mind. *The confrontation with Thor and Hela, where Hela destroys Mjolnir, was originally to be set in New York, but Taika Waititi felt the setting wasn't right and re-shot the sequence in a field. The original footage (shot in Brisbane, Australia) can be seen in the July 22nd "Offical Trailer" in the 2nd shot of the trailer. *In the Norse mythology and the comics, Loki is the father of Hela and the Fenris Wolf. *The film is mainly based on the Thor comics storylines "Ragnarok" (Thor discovers Asgard is doomed to Ragnarok and must fight to stop it from happening) and the Surtur saga (Surtur appears, and Thor and Loki team up to stop him). It also incorporates elements of the Marvel storylines "Contest of Champions" (the Grandmaster and Death host a tournament) and "Planet Hulk" (the Hulk becomes a gladiator on an alien world). *The Infinity Gauntlet made its first MCU appearance briefly in Odin's vault in Thor, imbued with all six infinity stones. The gauntlet was next seen in an Avengers: Age of Ultron post-credits scene, in Thanos' vault with all infinity stones missing and Thanos stating "Fine. I'll do it myself". As most of the infinity stones have been identified within the MCU, fans speculated that the complete Infinity Gauntlet seen in Odin's vault must have been either a replica created by Odin or a continuity gaff. This movie addresses the gaff and answers the question; as Hela walks through Odin's Vault, she knocks the Infinity Gauntlet over and states "Fake!". *Skurge carries out his last stand from "Thor #362" (December 1985), where he fended off Hela's army, at the cost of his life, to save Thor and his friends. *Tom Hiddleston describes Loki as dealing with permanence; "It's in Loki's nature to change. He is a mercurial spirit, and the minute you try to define him he changes shape. But events in Ragnarok try and inspire him to change forever. The Goddess of Death shows up, and the stakes are high for everybody, so Loki, perhaps more than ever, is challenged to define himself in the face of that threat. He and Thor are in such an extraordinary situation where everything is so unfamiliar that their familiarity, as family members, becomes important". *This film contains three members of the comic book incarnation of the Defenders superhero group; Valkyrie (Tessa Thompson), the Incredible Hulk (Mark Ruffalo) and Dr. Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch). Doctor Strange is a founding member of the Defenders. *Thor gets Loki to remove his Odin disguise by throwing his hammer and grabbing Loki with his hammer hand, so that the hammer would return to his hand and crush Loki unless he removed his enchantment. This came from a Walter Simonson Thor comic story where Thor realized Loki had put him under a love spell. *As his hammer was destroyed by Hela, Thor is said to have a sledgehammer for later films. This hammer is said to be called "Stormbreaker". *Tom Hiddleston explains that since Thor: The Dark World, "Loki has devoted most of his efforts to narcissistic self-glorification, not so much on good governance. Loki has always tested the limits of his power and the boundaries placed upon him. He doesn't just stick his finger in the electrical plug socket, he burns the house down. And now he has to deal with the consequences". *Taika Waititi felt that, despite the events of the film setting up Avengers: Infinity War, the film would not only stand on its own, but reinvent the franchise; "A lot of what we're doing with the film is, in a way, dismantling and destroying the old idea and rebuilding it in a new way that's fresh. Everyone's got a slightly new take on their characters, so in that way, it feels like Thor". *The survivors of Ragnarok decide to head to Earth. In the Marvel comic event "Siege", Asgard was annihilated and its survivors decide to stay on Earth. *The spaceship seen in mid credit scene is the Sanctuary II, which belongs to Thanos. *Hela is primarily based on her comic version (the Norse goddess of death and apocalypse), but incorporates traits from Thor's enemy Gorr the God Butcher (an enemy who wields a magic sword and can create constructs) and Thor's sister Angela (a rival to Thor). *During the final battle after Thor's right eye is damaged, and missing, he lands on the bridge in full God mode with only his left one glowing. This was changed in the trailer, presumably to not spoil it. *Natalie Portman and Jaimie Alexander didn't return for the film. Natalie Portman declined to return as Jane Foster and announced she wouldn't star in anymore Marvel comic book movies and Jaimie Alexander was busy working on her TV series Blindspot. Thor mentions Jane Foster in dialogue and tells Loki that he dumped her. But, Lady Sif's absence in the film is unexplained and the character is not mentioned. *Mjolnir is destroyed in this film by Hela, Thor's sister. In the comics, the hammer was damaged in a fight between Thor and his grandfather Bor. *Stan Lee appears as the man about to cut Thor's hair. *Matt Damon makes a surprise cameo as an actor portraying Loki in a play honoring the God of Mischief's apparent self-sacrifice in Thor: The Dark World. Damon also played an archangel named Loki in Kevin Smith's Dogma. *Tessa Thompson appeared with Sir Anthony Hopkins in the television show Westworld alongside Chris Hemsworth's brother Luke Hemsworth, who has a cameo in Ragnarok as an Asgardian actor playing Thor in a play. *Jeff Goldblum's Grandmaster features in a post-post-credit scene. *In this film Hogun the Grim has the most screen time of the Warriors Three before being killed which is the opposite of his last appearance where he had the least. *There is a reference to the Christchurch earthquakes rebuild efforts by Korg regarding rebuilding Asgard. *In the play enacted towards the beginning of the movie, the actor playing Loki recounts the times he troubled his brother. Among the incidents he recalls, he mentions one where Loki turned Thor into a frog. This is a direct reference to a similar incident that took place in Walt Simonson's legendary run in the comics when Thor was actually turned into a frog and remained so between issues #364 - #366. *Skurge shows his lady friends 2 machine guns he picked up in Texas, and says he named them "Dez" and "Troy." Dez Bryant is currently a wide receiver for the Dallas Cowboys, and Troy Aikman is a former Dallas Cowboys quarterback. *Cate Blanchett plays the daughter of Anthony Hopkins. Hopkins's first role was as Richard in The Lion in Winter, in which his mother was played by Katharine Hepburn. Blanchett played Hepburn in The Aviator. Category:Thor Category:Trivia